ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS1E6 Max Out
Plot A man enters a coffee shop on a rainy night. He orders a coffee. He is Grandpa Max. The waitress brings him the special, a creature that looks like a DNAlien, called a Xenocyte. The waitress attacks and he pulls off her mask to reveal a DNAlien. Max defeats the creature with a coffeepot. Ben asks Kevin to help him find his missing cousin. Kevin refuses, but agrees when Gwen says that he's her brother. They drive to where he was last seen, Santa Mira. In the car, Kevin makes fun of Gwen and Ben because their names rhyme, as does Gwen's brother's, Ken. Gwen says that Ken is the coolest guy in the world. They arrive and decide to search the garages. They find Ken's car, a beat-up hulk, in the fifth garage. Kevin breaks the door down and they go in. Ben and Gwen look for a clue. Kevin finds a piece of alien tech on Ken's engine: a device that dampens combustion. Gwen finds DNAlien slime on the car and the Omnitrix starts beeping. The owners of the garage come. Ben asks what happened to Ken, but the owners don't know. They claim that they fixed the car, but Kevin can't start it. Gwen opens the owners' cooler and finds it full of slime. Ben asks what it is. Lightning flashes reveal that they are DNAliens. They attack Gwen, Kevin, and Ben, pinning them down, before removing their masks. Ben turns into Humungousaur. Gwen frees herself and attacks a DNAlien. Kevin defeats the other one. Later, they go to the coffee shop Max was at. Ben looks inside a truck and finds a tied-up and gagged DNAlien. The Omnitrix scans the slime. Gwen looks at the gag and finds that it is a piece of Max's shirt. The DNAlien says that Max tied him up and that Max was looking for some kid. Gwen asks where her brother is, and the DNAlien says that he is at the Hatchery. At the Hatchery, Ken is being interrogated by a DNAlien. The DNAlien takes a Xenocyte out and puts it on Ken. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrive at the Hatchery. There is a weather machine there making it cold. They decide to enter through a pool of water. Max is swimming through the same pool to get inside. A DNAlien guard runs off, but Max grabs him and knocks him out, zapping him with a Null Void Projector. Max makes his way through the compounding, zapping DNAliens as he goes. He gets to Ken, who is half-DNAlien. Ken attacks Max and Max faints. Outside, the team wades through the water. Tentacles pull Gwen underwater. Inside, DNAliens bring Max to a Highbreed. Max asks the Highbreed why they are turning humans into DNAlien, and the Highbreed says that he is hours away from completing the most crucial part of the plan, and that Ken was brought there as bait. Ben and Kevin look for Gwen with no success, but she frees herself, flinging away Xenocytes with energy. They have to swim underwater to get inside. The pool is lined with Xenocyte eggs. One hatches and grabs Kevin. He flings it away. DNAliens surround the pool. Ben turns into Big Chill. Big Chill freezes DNAliens. Kevin and Gwen fight as well. Gwen sees Ken, who is not fully transformed, and stops Kevin and Big Chill from attacking him. Big Chill turns into Ben. Ben realizes that Gwen is right. Ken says that the aliens set him free and attacks. Gwen ties him up with energy. Kevin tries to pull the Xenocyte off, but it doesn't work. The Omnitrix asks Ben if he wants to fix the severe genetic damage. Ben says yes and the Omnitrix pulls the Xenocyte off of Ken. Ben blacks out. When he wakes up, he is holding the Xenocyte and Ken is cured. Ken says that he captured Max and gave him to the aliens. He says that the aliens took him as bait and that their plan is terrible. Ken wants to help the team. They arrive at Max's location and free him. Ken apologizes and Max forgives him. Max says that he is proud of everyone, including Kevin. A Highbreed announcer tells all personnel to initiate Project DNA. They harvest the eggs. Max says that they are shipping the eggs to make a DNAlien army. He tells Ben to destroy the Xenocytes. The team, except for Max, runs off to fight. Gwen blows up a truck and the DNAliens attack. Ben turns into Jetray and fights, blowing up trucks. The rest of the team battles the DNAliens. Gwen blows up all of the trucks. Jetray turns into Ben. They see flashing lights inside and go to them. They find wrecked equipment and see a pile of Xenocyte eggs, with a creature laying more. Max is fighting a Highbreed. The Highbreed grabs him. The Highbreed tells Max that it ends now. Max pulls out his Null Void Projector. The Highbreed is scornful. Max breaks it, turning it into an explosive. He tells Gwen to put up a shield. Ben tries to keep Max from detonating the projector, but Max tells Ben to take over as leader. Max explodes the projector and Gwen shields the team. The Hatchery and everything in it except the team disappears. Ben says that he doesn't think that the Highbreed will give up and that it is up to them to protect the planet. DNAliens come back and clean up the Hatchery, saving all remaining Xenocytes. Impact *Max is introduced in Alien Force *Max is sent to the Null Void, and the team believes him dead *It is revealed that the DNAliens are human *Ben learns how to cure the DNAliens *The Null Void is introduced Characters Characters *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Ken Tennyson Villains *Xenocytes *DNAliens *Highbreed Aliens *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Jetray Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc